


A Change of Plans

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Longing, Lost Decade (Roswell New Mexico), Lost Years, M/M, Pre-Canon, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: Alex has to tell Michael that he isn't coming home on leave anymore, ruining their plans for a reunion.
Relationships: Alex Manes/Original Male Character(s), Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan was to post this for the "behind enemy lines/war" day of Alex Manes Appreciation Week, then when I didn't I was going to post for the "lost decade" day. Then I got lazy and here we are. There is no happy ending with this one, but it shows how much both care and just think of where they are now in the show and it makes it better. maybe. haha

_“Meet me in Albuquerque.” It was a simple request really, but it took every ounce of courage Alex had to ask. The pregnant pause on the other end made Alex instantly regret calling. But then Michael smiled – Alex could feel the smile through the phone – and simply stated, “Of course. I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”_

Tears sprang to Alex’s eyes for the seventy-eighth time that day. And for the seventy-eighth time he held them back.

He looked down from where he lay in a hospital bed, seeing the sheet covering half his body, leaving a leg exposed. Half a leg exposed. He fidgeted with the god-awful hospital gown, which was causing him irritation in every way.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw his father talking to someone in the hallway. Apparently when you get your leg blown off they call your dad. The Air Force had given Jesse leave immediately. When Alex woke up from the surgery he was the first person he saw, and he almost looked _proud_. Jesse had barely said anything to him but he played the dutiful dad part around the doctors really well.

He himself was supposed to be on leave in just a week and a half. He had planned on going back to New Mexico knowing his father would be away. He would be able to truly relax free of worry. Or as free of worry as he could get.

The doctor came in and told him that Jesse had left for the night; he thought Alex was sleeping and didn’t want to wake him. Alex scoffed at the lie as the doctor announced he would check on him in an hour.

A long, deep sigh escaped Alex’s body as he reached for the phone and stared at it. He didn’t know what they were but he never doubted that Michael loved him in some way. He knew that if Michael found out about the injury somehow, he may try to see him. And Alex could not let him do that, not with Jesse there. The thought of Jesse hurting Michael again hurt more than his missing leg.

He dialed the phone and listened to it ring. Alex simultaneously hoped Michael would and would not answer. He wasn’t sure which option would cause less heartbreak.

“Hello?” Despite every thought racing through his mind, every drug coursing through his body, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Michael’s tired voice.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” And the smile was evident in Michael’s tone - it always seemed to be, and that provided Alex with more comfort than he had had in days.

“I’m sorry it’s so late.”

“Never too late for you,” Michael drawled. Alex’s heart fluttered.

“So…” He immediately faltered, knowing what he had to say but couldn’t. Michael sensed it, like he always did.

“No. Don’t.”

“Michael-“

Michael audibly sighed and Alex’s heart broke a little.

“Just say it.” He was done playing games. The joy he exuded when he first picked up the phone was long gone.

“I’m not coming home on leave.”

“Why not? Did they say you couldn’t? Did Jesse say you couldn’t?”

“No!” Alex said a little too quickly without thinking. He winced; those would have been good lies.

“Then what is it?” Michael sounded exasperated and Alex squeezed his eyes shut trying to avoid falling apart.

“I just don’t think it’s a good time for me to come back to New Mexico. But soon, we’ll see each other soon. Next time.”

“What? You have two weeks off. Your dad won’t be here. _I_ will be. We had it all planned – we would meet in Albuquerque, then after a few days head back to Roswell. You talked about taking a road trip with Maria and having picnics with Mimi.” Michael huffed but turned his voice to a whisper. “I was going to get to see you for the first time in over a year.”

“Well now you won’t.” That came out harsher than he wanted, but he had to put a wall up before he broke down.

“Screw you, Alex,” Michael said exhaustedly just before hanging up. Alex threw the phone on the bed and it landed just on the other side of his throbbing amputated leg.

For the seventy-ninth time that day tears sprang to his eyes. And for the first time they fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry 😔
> 
> tumblr: theviewofmylife


End file.
